wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu
Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu (ang. Chaos Space Marines)- niegdyś jedni z najwspanialszych wojowników ludzkości, obecnie znienawidzeni zdrajcy, służący Bogom Chaosu. Są największą siłą Chaosu. Niewolnicy Mroku thumb|Czarny Legion, podczas walk w Sub-sektorze Aurelia Choć każdy człowiek może odwrócić się od światła Imperatora i wstąpić na służbę Mrocznych Bogów Chaosu, to jednak żaden nie upada tak nisko jak Kosmiczny Marines Chaosu. Kosmiczni Marines przysięgają bronić Ludzkości, stawać w obronie słabszych i uciśnionych, walczyć przeciwko obcym, heretykom i demonom, służyć Imperatorowi całym sercem i umysłem. Lecz ci spośród Kosmicznych Marines, którzy oddają swoje ciała i dusze Chaosowi, stają się tym, przed czym przysięgali bronić Domeny Człowieka. Jako Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu gardzą dawnymi przysięgami, stąpając po ścieżce mroku, niszczą, plądrują i bezczeszczą wszystko to czego sami dawniej bronili. Są niczym złośliwy rak, trawiący zdrowe ciało Imperium, a czynią to aby przypodobać się swoim nowym panom, kapryśnym Bogom Chaosu. Bogowie i Czempioni Królestwem Chaosu rządzi czterech bogów: Khorne, Tzeentch, Nurgle i Slaanesh, codziennie cześć oddają im całe rzesze kultystów, zdradzieckich regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej, Mrocznych Adeptów Mechanicus, Marines Chaosu i Demonów. Jednak tylko najpotężniejsi spośród nich mogą zostać Czempionami Chaosu (ang. Champions of Chaos), każdy Czempion jest uważany za szczególnie błogosławionego przez Zgubne Moce i dlatego inni wyznawcy Chaosu gromadzą się wokół Czempionów aby im służyć, mając jednocześnie nadzieje że Bogowie Chaosu również ich wyniosą do rangi Czempiona. *'Czempioni Chaosu Niepodzielnego '- wyznają wszystkie cztery Potęgi Chaosu, jako jeden panteon bogów i oddają im równą cześć. *'Czempioni Khorna '- sługami Pana Czaszek zostają wyłącznie wojownicy, gdyż Khorne nienawidzi psioników i magii, jego Czempioni to psychopatyczni mordercy i rzeźnicy, nie liczy się dla nich nic innego, poza przelewaniem krwi, ku uciesze Krwawego Boga. *'Czempioni Tzeentcha '- słudzy Zmieniającego Ścieżki zawsze są spragnieni poznawania nowej wiedzy i zgłębiania tajników magii, Pan Zmian jest jednak kapryśnym bogiem, więc ich ciała nieustannie mutują. Jego Czempioni są niczym więcej niż pionkami w grze jaką Władca Czasu toczy przeciwko śmiertelnikom. *'Czempioni Nurgla '- słudzy Władcy Plag to odrażające potwory, których ciała są zżarte przez najróżniejsze choroby. Rozsiewają choroby i przynoszą najróżniejsze klęski i plagi, aby tylko zadowolić Pana Rozkładu. *'Czempioni Slaanesha '- ci którzy są sługami Księcia Rozkoszy żyją tylko po to aby odkrywać coraz to nowsze doznania i przyjemności, oraz szukać doskonałości w cielesnej formie. Książę Chaosu jest najbardziej kapryśnym ze wszystkich bogów i słudzy muszą spełniać jego zachcianki, stając się niczym więcej jak otumanionymi naczyniami, zdolnymi tylko do odbierania najróżniejszych doświadczeń. Zdradzieckie Legiony Gdy Mistrz Wojny Horus, rozpoczął swoją wojnę przeciwko Imperatorowi i ludzkości, 9 spośród 20 Legionów Kosmicznych Marines przeszło na stronę Chaosu. Geneza Prolog Gdy Wielka Krucjata weszła w fazę apogeum (M31), Imperator mianował swojego najbardziej zaufanego syna- Horusa, na stanowisko Mistrza Wojny (ang. War Master) a sam powrócił na Terre aby rozpocząć badania nad Imperialną Osnową, którą chciał otworzyć dla ludzkości za pomocą Złotego Tronu. Horus kontynuował dzieło swego ojca, jednak wyznawcy Chaosu zastawili pułapkę na planecie Davin i omamili Horusa. W przeciągu 7 lat Horus przeciągnął na swoją stronę jeszcze 8 Patriarchów wraz z Legionami i pomocniczymi wojskami Armii Imperialnej, Floty oraz Adeptus Mechanicus. Zagłada Istvaan III thumb|Lojaliści z Pożeraczy Światów na Istvaan IIIGdy Namiestnik Imperialny systemu Istvaan ogłosił niepodległość wobec Imperium, Imperator dał Horusowi wolną rękę w stłumieniu rebelii, nie wiedział jednak że jego ukochany syn zmienił się w wyniku machinacji sił Chaosu. Horus postanowił stłumić rebelię szybko i bezlitośnie, nakazał więc zbombardować planetę Istvaan III przy użyciu bomb wirusowych. W przeciągu kilku minut wirus wybił wszystkie organizmy na planecie, masy tlenu uwolnione w wyniku nagłego rozkładu milionów istot żywych (samych ludzkich mieszkańców Istvaan III było 12 milionów), zamieniły planetę w płonące piekło. W tym czasie na powierzchni planety znajdowało się ponad sto, wciąż lojalnych wobec Imperatora Kompani Kosmicznych Marines z Pożeraczy Światów, Dzieci Imperatora, Gwardii Śmierci i Synów Horusa. Ponad 2/3 wojsk lojalistów przetrwało bombardowanie, dzięki ostrzeżeniom od nielicznych lojalnych braci, znajdujących się na pokładach okrętów floty Mistrza Wojny. Gdy Horus zastanawiał się co zrobić z ocalałymi, Angron na czele pięćdziesięciu Kompani Pożeraczy Światów ruszył na powierzchnię planety, rozgniewany Horus musiał ustąpić i wysłał pozostałe kompanie Synów Horusa, Dzieci Imperatora i Gwardii Śmierci do walki. Tak rozpoczęła się bitwa między lojalistami i zdrajcami, będąca początkiem Herezji Horusa. W czasie gdy flota rozpoczęła ostrzał orbitalny pozycji lojalistów, kapitan Garro z Gwardii Śmierci, skierował swoją fregatę "Eisenstein" w kierunku planety, aby pomóc lojalistom w ucieczce. Ewakuując około siedemdziesięciu braci, "Eisenstein" uciekł z systemu Istvaan. Niestety okręt podczas ucieczki otrzymał wiele trafień, w ich wyniku zginęli Astropaci a Nawigator został śmiertelnie ranny. Ciężko uszkodzony krążownik nie był zdolny do podróży przez osnowę, ani do nadania sygnału ostrzegawczego w kierunku Terry. Rozdarcie Imperium Gdy wieści o zdradzie Horusa, dotarły do Imperatora, oszołomiony władca nie mógł w nie uwierzyć i popełnił poważny błąd, zamiast ruszyć do walki przeciwko zdrajcom, wysłał agentów w szeregi imperialnych organizacji, aby ci wyśledzili i zgładzili wyznawców Chaosu. Te działania doprowadziły do walk wewnętrznych w całym Imperium, armie obracały się przeciwko swym dowódcom, zaś ambitni generałowie i namiestnicy ogłaszali odłączenie się od Imperium, część z nich opowiedziała się po stronie Horusa. Większość z nich nie miała pojęcia z jakim potworem się sprzymierzyli, ale byli też i tacy którzy świadomie oddali się we władzę Chaosu. Gdy Imperium było rozrywane przez bunty, Imperator nie miał już wątpliwości, rozkazał 7 legionom wyruszyć do systemu Istvaan i zgładzić Horusa. Masakra na Istvaan V thumb|Walki na Istvaan VGdy siły Imperium dotarły do celu, natychmiast przypuściły atak na planetę Istvaan V, gdzie zebrały się główne siły zdrajców. W pierwszej fali na powierzchni planety wylądowały 3 legiony: Żelazne Dłonie, Salamandry i Krucza Gwardia. Na przedzie ataku ruszyli najlepsi legioniści Żelaznych Dłoni, dowodzeni przez swojego patriarchę Ferrusa Manusa, gdy ze wzgórz Urgall zeszły zastępy zdrajców z Pożeraczy Światów, Gwardii Śmierci, Dzieci Imperatora i Synów Horusa, dosłownie zalały lojalistów. Żelazne Dłonie starały się związać walkom zdrajców, dając czas Salamandrom i Kruczej Gwardii, na wycofanie się i przegrupowanie. Gdy oba legiony dotarły do strefy zrzutu, przybyła również druga fala atakujących. Siły Niosących Słowo, Żelaznych Wojowników, Władców Nocy i Legionu Alfa, które miały wesprzeć już walczących lojalistów. Gdy nowo przybyłe siły otwarły ogień w kierunku Salamander i Kruczej Gwardii, patriarchowie Vulkan i Corax zrozumieli że dostali się w zasadzkę. W tym czasie Żelazne Dłonie zostały wybite, a zdrajcy otoczyli obydwa legiony. Choć Salamandry i Krucza Gwardia walczyły dzielnie, nie miały wielkich szans i dość szybko zostały zmasakrowane. To zwycięstwo Horusa, znacznie osłabiło lojalistów i dało mu szansę do przygotowania kolejnego kroku, ataku na Terrę. Atak na Terrę [[Plik:Horus_na_mostku_Mściwego_Ducha.png|thumb|Horus dowodzi atakiem z pokładu Mściwego Ducha]]Gdy siły Imperium były rozbite, tocząc krwawe boje w najodleglejszych częściach galaktyki, flota Horusa dotarła do Układu Słonecznego. Kapłani Maszyny z Marsa walczyli między sobą, ponieważ część z nich pod przywództwem Naczelnego-Fabrykatora Kebora-Hal opowiedziała się po stronie Chaosu (wojna ta znana jest jako Schizma Marsjańska), oznaczało to że lojaliści z Marsa nie stanowili zagrożenia dla floty zdrajców. Niewielka flota osłaniająca Terrę została zniszczona w gwałtownym ataku, bazy księżycowe i bastiony Floty Imperialnej, po krótkich, ale zaciętych walkach również wpadły w ręce zdrajców. Okręty floty Chaosu rozpoczęły ostrzał orbitalny, niszcząc naziemne stanowiska obronne, umożliwiło to desantowanie Astartes Chaosu na powierzchnię planety. Jednakże lojaliści nie zamierzali się poddać, walczyli o każdy metr z wielkim męstwem, sprawiając że nagły atak zdrajców, zmienił się w powolne oblężenie Imperialnego Pałacu. Okręty desantowe zdrajców lądowały w Lwich Wrotach i innych portach kosmicznych, na przód ruszyli Berserkerzy Khorna z Pożeraczy Światów, lecz po kilku dniach walk zostali odparci. Horus nie mógł sobie pozwolić na długotrwałe oblężenie, wiedział bowiem że pozostałe lojalne Legiony Kosmicznych Marines, powoli przedzierały się w kierunku Terry, rzucił więc do walki cały swój arsenał i wszystkich wojowników. Po ponad miesiącu nieustannego ostrzału, działa oblężnicze zdradzieckiego Legionu Tytanów Legio Mortis, zniszczyły część muru, a zdrajcy natychmiast przystąpili do ataku. Imperator w potrzasku thumb|Imperialne Pięści podczas walk ze zdrajcami wewnątrz pałacuW zdobionych chorągwiami, ciągnących się kilometrami komnatach Imperialnego Pałacu, zdrajcy natrafili na jeszcze zacieklejszy opór. Na czele obrońców stanęli Rogal Dorn i Sanguinius, patriarchowie Imperialnych Pięści i Krwawych Aniołów, natomiast na czele atakujących Angron z Pożeraczy Światów, oraz Mortarion z Gwardii Śmierci. W tym czasie Imperator przygotował się do ostatecznej bitwy, u jego boku stanęli Adeptus Custodes', '''wkrótce dotarli również Rogal Dorn i Sanguinius, na czele najlepszych weteranów, odzianych w pancerze terminatorów. Gdy wojska Chaosu triumfowały, a garstka obrońców nie była już w stanie utrzymać pałacu, Horus popełnił pierwszy błąd. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, nakazał wyłączenie osłon ''Mściwego Ducha, przypuszcza się że chciał dzięki temu lepiej widzieć nadchodzący koniec Imperium. Imperator wyczuł moment w którym osłony zostały wyłączone, natychmiast przesłał koordynaty do systemu teleportującego pałacu i po kilku sekundach wraz ze świtą znalazł się na pokładzie okrętu. Ostateczny pojedynek thumb|Horus i Imperator przed pojedynkiem, u stóp zdrajcy leży ciało SanguiniusaGdy Imperator i jego świta zmaterializowali się na pokładzie Mściwego Ducha, na własne oczy ujrzeli daleko posunięte zepsucie Chaosu, ze ścian spoglądały na nich odrażające twarze o groteskowych wyrazach, z mroku wyszły bezkształtne potwory, zaś korytarze wykrzywiały się w pokracznym tańcu. Widok był tak potworny że kilku Marines postradało zmysły, mimo to Imperator i jego świta uparcie przedzierali się w stronie mostka, wielu wojowników poległo nim dotarli do pancernych drzwi. Gdy je sforsowali, thumb|Imperator złożony na Złotym TronieImperator ujrzał w końcu Horusa, wyrodny syn stał trzymając w rekach coś zakrwawionego, gdy weszli do środka, Horus zrzucił na podłogę ciało Sanguiniusa, którego system teleportujący przeniósł na mostek, tam w krótkim pojedynku został zmasakrowany. Imperator natychmiast ruszył do walki, starł się z Horusem zarówno w sferze materialnej jak i duchowej, wiedział że nie może zawieść, ponieważ ważą się losy miliardów ludzkich istnień, ta świadomość sprawiała że Imperator ignorował ból, oraz uczucia jakimi dawniej darzył Horusa. W pewnym momencie ataki Horusa osłabły, być może jakaś głęboko skrywana cząstka jego dawnego człowieczeństwa go zdradziła, zawahał się przed zadaniem ostatecznego ciosu. Imperator widząc że jego syn jest ledwie pionkiem w rekach Bogów Chaosu, zaatakował ze zdwojoną siłą, zniszczył umysł Horusa, a jego ciało przepołowił, następnie użył resztek swej mocy by je zniszczyć. Gdy Rogal Dorn dotarł wreszcie na mostek, natychmiast zabrał konającego ojca, oraz ciało Sanguiniusa, wraz ze świtą teleportował się z powrotem do Imperialnego Pałacu, tam zgodnie z wolą Imperatora, umieścił jego ciało w tajemniczym mechanizmie Złotego Tronu. Jeszcze przez kilka chwil Imperator porozumiewał się na wpół zrozumiale, nim jego intelekt i siła fizyczna opuściły świat materialny. Następstwa Wraz ze śmiercią Horusa, wola walki zdrajców zniknęła, siły Chaosu przerwały atak na Terre i rozpoczęły ucieczkę, w całym Imperium ci, którzy nieświadomie służyli Chaosowi, powrócili na łono Imperatora, z nadzieją że uzyskają przebaczenie. Choć Herezja Horusa dobiegła końca, jeszcze przez dziesięciolecia słudzy Chaosu próbowali nękać Imperium, tym razem nie walczyli jednak o zwycięstwo a o przetrwanie. Wojny jakie lojaliści toczyli aby odbić galaktykę z rąk mroku, zyskały później miano "Oczyszczenia", w ich następstwie zepchnięto w końcu zdrajców do Oka Grozy, dziwnej anomalii w której Osnowa i świat materialny łączą się ze sobą. Miejsce to stało się dla Zdradzieckich Legionów więzieniem, jak również ich twierdzą. Granice Oka Grozy są nieustannie patrolowane przez Imperialną Marynarkę Wojenną, planety leżące w jego pobliżu zamieniono w światy garnizonowe (np. Cadia). Wojna bez końca Wewnątrz Oka Grozy czas płynie inaczej i wielu z tych, którzy gromkimi okrzykami oddawali hołd Bogom Chaosu przed Pałace Imperatora żyje po dziś dzień. Porażka stanowi dla nich ciągły powód hańby, a nienawiść do Imperium, które niegdyś pomagali budować, płonie żywym ogniem. Ci wojownicy stali się cynicznymi i rozgoryczonymi grabieżcami, zdeterminowanymi, by zniszczyć to, co niegdyś chronili. Dla tych zdrajców herezja Horusa nie jest odległym wydarzenie, ale chwalebną wojną, która wciąż trwa. Niewiele zostało ze zorganizowanych Legionów, które toczyły wojnę na powierzchni starożytnej Terry. Całe tysiąclecia zawiści i sporów wewnętrznych rozbiły Legiony na rozmaitej wielkości kompanie i bandy. Każdej z nich przewodzi Czempion Chaosu, podążający za swoim własnym przeznaczeniem. Najżarliwsi czciciele Mrocznych Mocy łączą się ze sobą, formując oddziały pod wezwaniem wybranego boga-patrona, którego Piętno noszą na swych ciałach i pancerzach. Większość jednak ślubuje wierność wszystkim Bogom Chaosu. W nieustannie zmieniającej się, delirycznej rzeczywistości demonicznych światów, wielu Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu zdołało przeciwstawić się wypaczającym wpływom Chaosu dzięki głęboko zakorzenionemu poczuciu celu. Przemieszczają się na pokładach okrętów wojennych zachowanych jeszcze z czasów Herezji, pokrytych nagromadzonymi przez tysiąclecia barokowymi ozdobami i bliznami po starych, bitewnych ranach. Zdradzieckie Legiony przejmują także kontrolę nad dryfującymi w przestrzeni kosmicznej kadłubami niesprawnych statków i remontują je, zamieniając w ogromne okręty uderzeniowe, zdolne do przenoszenia tysięcy ciężkozbrojnych żołnierzy. Na ich pokładach bandy Chaosu przemierzają galaktykę, plądrując podległe Imperatorowi światy, niewoląc Jego poddanych i rabując broń oraz bogactwa, by dzięki nim przeprowadzać kolejne ataki. Dlatego też Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu nieustannie zagrażają planetom, leżącym wokół Oka Terroru. Przeniewiercy Chaosu Na przestrzeni wieków zastępy Chaosu zostały wzmocnione przez Kosmicznych Marines, którzy odwrócili się od światła Imperatora, aby realizować własne plany. Uwolnieni od dogmatów i tradycji Zakonów, ci przeniewiercy w pełni korzystają ze swych nadludzkich umiejętności. Kosmiczni Marines, którzy zdradzili Imperium, w nieuchronny sposób zwracają się ku bogom Chaosu, prosząc o dary mocy i wpływów. Od tego momentu wkraczają na ścieżkę potępienia, która przebył niejeden czempion Chaosu spośród zdrajców z czasów Herezji Horusa. Mając do swej dyspozycji całe zasoby Zakonu, Buntownicy Chaosu są w stanie niszczyć armie, podbijać planety i plądrować całe sektory galaktyki. Takie zdarzenia zmuszają Imperium do podejmowania poważnych działań, mających zapobiec niesionemu przez siły Chaosu zniszczeniu. Zadanie to spada oczywiście na barki Kosmicznych Marines. Sytuacja, gdy Kosmiczny Marine musi stanąć do walki przeciwko innemu Kosmicznemu Marine, jest prawdopodobnie najtrudniejszą próbą wiary. Te wyniszczające konflikty mają często zgubny wpływ na znajdujące się w pobliżu pola bitwy Zakony. W takich okolicznościach, wojny pomiędzy Zakonami eskalują zwykle bardzo szybko i krwią spływa wiele światów. Zdarza się również, że żołnierze, wysłani, by zrobić porządek ze zdradzieckimi Zakonami, częściowo lub w całości się z nimi łączą. Choć jeden Zakon Kosmicznych Marines nigdy nie dorówna rozmiarom i sile całego legionu, to stanowi on jednak niezwykłą potęgę militarną. Nie należy lekceważyć groźby jaką stanowią Przeniewiercy, do których należą m.in.: * Wychłostani * Nieskazitelny Zastęp * Krwawi Apostołowie * Kompania Niedoli * Czerwoni Korsarze * Rozpłatani * Oczyszczeni * Karmazynowi Rzeźnicy Znani Bohaterowie Heretyckich Astartes Prymarchowie *Horus Lupercal - Mistrz Wojny i głównodowodzący siłami Zdrajców w czasie Herezji Horusa. Zabity przez Imperatora. *Lorgar Aurelian - pierwszy pośród Prymarchów, którzy zdradzili i przeszli na Chaos. Obecnie jest Demonicznym Prymarchą Chaosu Niepodzielnego. *Angron - Prymarcha Demoniczny Khorna, próbował powrócić do świata materialnego w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny o Armageddon. Pan Pożeraczy Światów. *Mortarion - Demoniczny Prymarcha Nurgle'a, który w M42 przeprowadził atak na Królestwo Ultramaru i jest aktywnym graczem Wielkiej Gry Bogów Chaosu. Pan Gwardii Śmierci. *Fulgrim - Demoniczny Prymarcha Slanesha, dawno nie widziany w galaktyce, lecz są dowody na to, że żyje. Progenitor Dzieci Imperatora. *Konrad Curze - Prymarcha Władców Nocy, zamordowany przez zabójczynię Assasinorum. *Alpharius - Prymarcha Legionu Alfa, zabity przez Rogala Dorna. *Omegon - prawdopodobnie zabity przez Roboute Guillimana, lecz nie jest to potweirdzona informacja. Brat Alphhariusa. *Perturabo - Demoniczny Książę Chosu Niepodzielnego. Progenitor Żelaznych Wojowników. *Magnus Czerwony - Demoniczny Książę Tzeentcha, Pan Tysiąca Synów. Astartes *Abbadon Profanator - obecny Mistrz Wojny Chaosu, przewodzi Czarnemu Legionowi. *Fabius Zgorzkniały - dawny Naczelny Konsyliarz Dzieci Imperatora, Klonator. *Lucius Wieczny - Wybraniec Slaanesha. *Kor Phareon - Mroczny Apostoł Niosących Słowo *Erebus - Mroczny Apostoł Niosących Słowo *Typhus - Wybraniec Nurgle'a *Kharn Zdrajca - Czempion Khorne'a *Ahriman - Czarnoksiężnik Tysiąca Synów *Huron Czarne Serce - Dowódca Czerwonych Korsarzy *Haarken Zdobywca Światów - Herold Abaddona Źródła * Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 4 ed.- str. 12-17 * Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 6ed.- str. 5-15 Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Bandy Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu